Project Prongs: Marauders Year 1
by projectprongs
Summary: What do you think happened in the Marauder’s first year of mischief? Friends were found, enimies were made and pranks were pulled. This is the first part of a large Project attempting to bring every year of the Marauders Hogwarts Careers to life. Review!
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Alright, lets see. I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, would I really be writing fan fictions? **

**A.N : This chapter is them all meeting each other for the first time, except Peter, who will come in in the next chapter, have no fear. I owe this chapter to 'A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World : Exploring the Harry Potter Universe' because without that, some of my facts would have been a bit off. **

**Read and Review kids. **

**Thanks 3**

___________

This story starts on the Hogwarts Express, right after Lily and Severus leave James and Sirius in the compartment. Sirius has just called Severus "Snivellus".

___________

James laughed loudly as the pair left and looked to Sirius, who had propped himself in a strange position on the very busily patterned chair. The boy's way hair had fallen into his eyes and he was attempting to swat it away. The train rocked slightly as they began their journey, but only enough to cause Sirius a small bit of annoyance.

Sirius gave him an amused grin as his attention was drawn from the window and his hair dilemma. "Yeah, I crack myself up." He agreed, indulging in a short laugh.

The scenery before them was quickly changing. The bricks and stone of the city fading into the grass and trees of the country. It seemed to stretch for miles. It made Sirius quite happy, seeing so much green. It was much better than the pit he called his home.

"You know," James began, purposefully, "Your not all that bad Sirius Black. Mum's always told me the Blacks were no good, but I think I can make an exception for you."

"Yeah, most of us aren't good," Sirius laughed uneasily. "My mum actually threatened to burn me off the family tree if I didn't get into Slytherin. My whole family has been in already. " He spat out as if it were poison. "Anyway, Regulus says she's bluffing, but I say good riddance if she's not. I'm not going to Slytherin, even if they try and drag me. "

James fell silent. He couldn't quite grasp Sirius' feelings toward his parents. James had always loved his mum and day, and received equal love in return; but this boy seemed to care less about his parents. Though, after James pondered on it, it wasn't hard to believe. The blacks were a bunch of wizards that suffered from pure-blood mania, he shivered to think of the family life. Maybe that's why he was so eager to get there and _not _get into Slytherin. These, though, were not the problems of an 11-year-old boy so his thoughts quickly shifted to the fact that Sirius actually seemed kind enough, and genuinely funny. So instead of pondering the meaning of life, he did what any young wizard would do, he began talking about Quidditch. The way Sirius' eyes lit up almost surprised him. He didn't expect this boy who acted too cool for much of anything to be interested in the sport.

"I went to the World Cup this summer." James stated, proudly. "My dad took me all the way to Bulgaria to watch it. It was amazing, mind you."

Sirius gawked at the boy, a kind of jealousy tugging at his heartstrings. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and spoke, "Wow, I read the highlights in _The Daily Prophet, _at least I did before my mother took it away from me." A wicked smile fell upon his face. "It went something like this.." He scrunched his face up, causing so many wrinkles to appear on his face that he was unidentifiable. He raised his hand and spoke in a very shrill 10-octave-high voice, "Sirius Black, you need to find something better to do with your time! Why can't you be more like Regulus?" Then he adds in his normal voice, "Stupid little brother." He murmured.

James' smile broadened at this well-played mockery. "Wow mate, sounds rough." He said, trying to keep his composure, but still allowing only a little bit of a chuckle. This Sirius was surely amusing.

Then, as silence ensued there was a knock on the door. James jumped up and glared at the fogged glass. Sirius looked in surprise, then feigning a look of cool he shrugged, "Its probably that read head or Sir-Greasy Hair back for a little more Sirius Time."

"Oh…" James replied. The girl had seemed nice enough, well until she got all offended. Why did she have to go hanging out with that ugly little boy? "Come in!" He called toward the door.

It opened almost immediately to reveal a stick of a boy. He had sandy brown hair that was articulately combed down. The boy in the doorway eyed them, his cloak unadorned with any badge identifying them. He must be a first year. With a very meek expression the boy gave a hesitant smile. "Erm- May I join you?" He asked, stepping in.

"Yeah… 'course." James replied, gesturing to an empty seat next to him. The smile currently on the face of the boy widened and he took a seat, his eyes hovering momentarily on Sirius.

"Thank you." He murmured, looking at James. "I was sitting with a group of Syltherins, who very rudely kicked me out of 'their' compartment." He told them with distaste.

"Nasty kids, those Slytherins. By any chance was one of them fairly skinny with extremely curly hair?" Sirius asked, tilting his head.

"I don't remember." Remus admits, looking down. He obviously didn't get an eyeful of his attackers.

"Well," James spoke, grandly, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "I'm James Potter by the way, and this is Sirius Black." He gestured toward the black headed boy, who shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Remus Lupin." He said, with a nod. For a moment he looked as if he might say something else, but stopped mid-breath and began studying his new-looking shoes.

There was something unfortunate about this new addition to the little group that pulled at James' heart. Sirius could see it, the way James' attention was going away from him and to this new… Remus. He frowned. What was so good about this mousy little boy? Sirius was way better… not to mention more talkative.

A silence fell between the trio like a fog, interrupted only by the trolley woman. James eagerly grabbed a handful of sweets, and began talking about the New Chocolate Frogs, and how he had already collected 20 cards. Sirius eagerly began spurting off names. Remus watched them, curiously, only putting his opinion in when necessary, (due to the fact he knew nothing about chocolate frogs, or the various cards hidden inside). Then as they sat there, deep in their conversation, the Hogwarts Express rolled through the grassy fields, taking them closer to their destiny.

-------

It was only an hour or so before everyone was filing off the train. James was having a rather difficult time breathing between two overly-large Hufflepuff 7th years, who insisted on taking their time getting off the train. Every step was awkward as James hoped beyond home that his leg didn't jam into an undesirable place, or his face get buried into someone's stomach. After a few minutes of this one of the boys looked down, a sudden apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, moving out of the way so that James could pass with ease.

James elbowed around him and bounded off the train, looking desperately around for any sign of Sirius or Remus. They must have gotten tired waiting, he thought to himself and bobbed around trying to figure out where he was supposed to be.

"First Years!" A strange cockney accent caught his ears. He turned swiftly around to see a man standing at the end of the platform. He loomed over all of them, which tugged at James' curiosity. As he headed over there, he couldn't help but wonder if this man was a giant. Though, in the stories he heard they were a lot taller. Never the less, it was something to think about later.

They were all packed together like cattle, different expressions on each of their faces. Some seemed excited, some afraid, and even some who seemed bored. None of these faces James looked at seemed familiar, so he continued forward, knocking a red-headed boy to the ground. "Sorry." He apologized, not even looking back.

James jumped up, observing all the bobbing heads as quickly as possible. They had begun to move now and he still hadn't found Remus or Sirius. "Bother." He murmured, jumping up once more, causing a little blonde girl to giggle and compare him to something called a Jumping Bean. At last, he saw the undeniable long-haired boy he had met earlier. A smile fell onto his face and he pushed his way further through the crowd, arriving at Sirius' side in a second.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked, looking the out-of-breath James over. "Well, never mind that, we're almost at the boats." He told him.

"Groups o'four!" The large man yelled, gesturing toward the boats. "Oh, an' don't worry 'bout the gian' squid. 'E's harmless." This caused a few of the first years to gasp in fear, including a black haired girl who had gone quite pale. "Shouldn' of said that." The man, shook his head and boarded a boat.

James ended up in a boat with Sirius, Remus, and a rather unfortunate looking blonde, who seemed absolutely terrified to be in the water. James considered her for a moment, and shrugged. Girls were so strange. As they began toward the school Remus talked about the different kinds of tree's planted about the grounds.

His soliloquy wasn't news to James or Sirius, and it most certainly wasn't interesting. Sirius scoffed as Remus began talking about the moving pictures. He was growing quite tired of nodding and looking exited for the boy, and the constant oo's and ah's from the little blonde girl was absolutely unnerving.

"Alright Mr. Encyclopedia, Miss Cross-eyed. You two are seriously cramping my cool vibe." Sirius said at last in a nonchalant way.

Remus' mouth closed mid-sentence and his eyes shifted to the bottom of the boat. He didn't say another word, just pretended to be very interested in the boards. James sent a scornful look Sirius' way and scooted toward the boy, trying to console him.

What did Sirius' care, honestly? If this little muggle-born boy was enjoying himself or not? Perhaps he shouldn't be so insufferable and they wouldn't have a problem. Suddenly, he felt a stab of panic. Was he being like his… mother? He swallowed hard and shook his head. No, he couldn't be like them… he wouldn't.

He scooted toward Remus and gave him a crooked smile. "I was only joking." He attempted, making a pitiful face.

James glared, "Well, he obviously didn't find it very funny."

Remus looked toward Sirius and looked up at the sky. "No, its okay." He said, nodding. "I get a little… jabber-y every now and then." He gave an uneasy laugh.

The rest of the boat trip was spent in silence, well other than the half-giant who was shouting out landmarks. This didn't impress Sirius in the least, no he was ready to see the castle he had waited so long to observe in real-life.

Then as they turned around the bend, it sat, tall and elegant. A wave of gasps crashed through the boats and most shifted to the edge to get a better view.

"Be ca'ful now. These boats ain't for rockin'" The giant warned, as one of the boats lurched unsteadily causing a child to squeal.

It was amazing, sitting in the bank of the lake in all of its grandeur. Remus, like a proper 11 year old forgot all previous wrongs and stared up in aw at the castle. The reflection from the lake caused waves of light to appear on the stone surface, and the spilling orange light seemed to beacon them all in. It felt like home.

Even Sirius managed a gasp.

"Its magnificent…" James muttered, leaning against the edge of the boat.

"Yeah," Remus agreed.

Sirius' mouth transformed then into a very wicked grin. "I can see it now, boys," he began dramatically, "this is going to be the best year of my life by far."


	2. Sorting Ceremony

**Disclaimer: No matter how awesome you think I am, I am not J.K Rowling and do not own any of Harry Potter. All characters belong to the awesomeness (J.K Rowling).**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the positive reviews and favoriting my story! That makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. **

**I owe this chapter to peppermint sticks, A Fine Frenzy, and Hp Lexicon. **

**Read & Review!**

**Thank You!**

**PS: Visit my profile for another way to read Project Prongs.**

----

The trio stood outside of the Great Hall, along with the rest of Hogwarts' newest additions, anticipating what waited for them inside. A prim woman stood in front of the group, glaring at them beneath square shaped spectacles. She continued her speech, though most were more interested in their surroundings including James.

"…Now." The woman ended at last, "If you will excuse me, I will be back for you when we are ready." She nodded her head, a few stray hairs falling from her tight bun. She turned and opened the door, stepping inside. The whole crowd leaned with the door, trying to see what lied beyond the large wooden thing, though the attempt was futile.

"Did you happen to catch her name?" Sirius inquired, causing James to turn his head so violently he might have gotten whiplash.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "I wasn't paying attention…" He added, honestly.

"Professor McGonagall." Remus told them, shortly, a rather exasperated look on his face. "Honestly. Did you two listen at all?"

Sirius scoffed at this, as if it should be common knowledge. "Of course I listened," He lied, shrugging, "I just didn't get her name. I mean, her speech was so long the name seemed to get lost within the labyrinth of her other worlds."

Remus brow flew up and he looked to the ground, feeling a bit put out.

"IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" A rather wide-eyed boy yelled. James turned and noticed that it was the boy from the platform. "They're going to judge us here! Thousands of Quintapeds I suspect." He shivered, "The ones with the club foots?"

A blonde girl behind him scoffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, hush up, Lovegood." She said pushing his shoulder. "They're not trying to trap us. They want to sort us… not kill us."

This caused a few snickers to echo through the group, including one from Sirius. The conversation then dwindled down to whispers, and then breaking into small groups. Fear was obvious on most of the faces, wondering of this redheaded boy was right. James, on the other hand, knew the sorting would be nothing harsh. His mother had told him that it was not a big deal, but refused to tell him the details.

Sirius leaned casually toward him, "I suspect trolls." He told him, almost lazily, as if the thought of a troll beating his head in did not cause him a bit of worry. James frowned; this Sirius fellow was inspiring, but truly nonchalant. He looked toward Remus, wondering what he thought about it. Surely, he was smart enough to know what the sorting entailed.

He was just standing there, eyebrow arched. "Do you really think they'll give us trolls?" He inquired, shifting. "When we don't know any magic… you think they're going to put us against trolls?" He chuckled. "I don't think so."

Sirius shrugged and looked to James, lowering his voice down to a whisper. "That one will be a Ravenclaw… the-"

"Stop it!" A shrill yell interrupted Sirius' speech, causing them both to look up. James stood alert, expecting something to be attacking the group from the back. A small circle had formed in the back, the children laughing. He walked toward them and pushed through to get a better view.

"Stop it I said!" Came the voice again as James caught a glimpse of the boy laying on the ground. It appeared as if someone had pushed him over. He was a rather stubby child, his face blood red and his golden brown hair sticking up at odd angles. "I'll curse you!" He threatened, fumbling with his wand. "Don't think I won't!"

A tall boy smirked and tilted his head, "Oh will you?" He asked, kicking the boy's leg. "You don't know how to use that thing…" He scoffed.

James elbowed past a few people and stood in the center, trying to protect the boy from another well-aimed kick. "He might not know how to use it but I do!" James growled, confidently, despite the fact that he was more-or-less lying. He had only used a wand once, it was his mothers, and it was an accident… well that is what she thinks.

The boy looked up at him, eyes wide. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but shut it quickly. He ran a hand through his greased back sandy-brown hair and stood up.

The tall boy frowned and took a step closer to James. "Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked, threateningly. "The name's Avery… I suggest you remember it." His wand rose, but he froze shrinking up.

Sirius had come behind him and squeezed the back of his neck, doing his best to cause as much bodily pain as possible. "I suggest you put that away before you lose something valuable." He whispered, daring him to make a move. Avery quickly put the wand in his pocket. "I might not know how to use magic, but I can wallop a good punch." Sirius let him go and Avery fell forward before turning. He placed hand on his neck, rubbing the sore.

"Black." Avery hissed, scooting away from him.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and I suggest you remember it Avery. Oh, and think before you mess with my mates." He said pleasantly, pushing his way out of the crowd, James and the chubby boy at his heals.

"Thank you…" The plump boy finally spluttered, his face blushing a deep red. His beady brown eyes were focused on James with an appearance of absolute adoration.

James returned the awe with a smile and shrugged. "Yeah, we just had to rough him up a bit. I'm James by the way, this is Sirius and Remus."

On cue the two smiled, and nodded, Sirius seemed particularly disinterested in this boy. Perhaps even more disinterested in him as he was in Remus.

"Peter-- I'm… Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you Peter." Sirius said quickly, hardly bothering to glance at him. He wanted this conversation to be over as quickly as possible. The wide-eyed kid was nice, but not his type of friend. He did not much go for the short, fat ones who looked like they might kill over from gluttony any moment.

Soon enough though, the door opened, saving Sirius from the conversation. He quietly thanked the heavens for the existence of McGoggles, or- he couldn't remember.

"This way." The woman said, smiling kindly despite her rather stern speech earlier. She turned and opened the door, allowing entrance into the hall.

The first glimpse of the Great Hall was almost like seeing the castle for the first time. The same gasp flew through the group and people were pointing around, most throwing their head back causing a few of the older students to fear they would fall down and have a fit.

James looked to Sirius, who was calm-as always, then to Remus, who looked so pale he just might be glowing, and then to Peter, who still had the same look of divine adoration in his eyes. James could only imagine what _he _looked like, so he ran a hand through his already messy hair for good measure.

"Now, when I call your name," McGonagall began, holding a rather large piece of yellow parchment in her hands. "I will have you come here and sit; you will put on this hand and be sorted into your house. You will then take a seat with your classmates…"

She then began to relay names off. Soon, James noted, that the hat would sit on some heads longer than others before becoming animated to shout out their house.

There had been a Slytherin and two Hufflepuffs sorted before she adjusted her glasses to call out the next name. This is a moment in her life, she later regretted in a darkened classroom watching over a clique of troublemakers.

"Black, Sirius." She shouted through the crowd.

Sirius looked toward James and winked before bounding up to the chair. The longhaired boy looked quite cool, even as he made an embarrassingly grand bowing gesture toward the Professor. She frowned slightly and then motioned to the chair. He sat, a collected and somewhat mischievous look in his brown eyes. She put the hat on top of his head and all grew silent.

_'Sirius Black,' _the hat thought in his head, causing him to jump. How did this thing get into his mind? Well, it just made the next part that much easier. _'Well, well, I've been waiting for you. Lets see-'_

_'Wait!' _Sirius thought almost urgently, the hat fell silent and Sirius smiled. _'Well it would be really cool Mr. Hat sir, if you would say the words 'amazing Gryffindor' when sorting me… and my mate James Potter'_

'And what makes you think you belong in Gryffindor?' The hat asked, a hit of amusement in the exchanged thoughts.

_'I do, and you know I do, or else you'd put me somewhere other than there. I can see the future you know- never-the-less, I would be forever in your debt if you did. Please?' _He asked, in what he thought to be a very pleading thought-voice.

_'Hmm… but your cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, is doing very well in Slytherin, I can see that side within you. Buried deep, but there never the less, though you are very witty, young Black. Courageous too I see…'_

'C'mon.' Sirius thought, but a secret chill ran down his spin. He was nothing like his cousin Bella, nothing at all. He almost despised the hat for thinking that, but he quickly took it back so not to offend his pawn.

'_Hmm… Well then,' _'the hat suddenly became stiff, as if it had stood up. "A-MAZING GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

There was a silence, before the students burst into laughter, filling the room. McGonagall quickly grabbed the hat off Sirius' head, giving it and him a very strange look. That had obviously never happened before. However, behind the very distressed looking Headmistress said Dumbledore, laughing all the while.

Sirius felt the great lump in his stomach loosen and he headed toward the table, but not without a sharp reproving look from McGonagall. He pushed his way through the crowd, enjoying a few slaps on the shoulder. What a wonderful start of term prank he had made. Once he sat, he received several questions from the older students as to how he got the hat to say it. Sirius simply leaned on his hand and winked, "I'm not telling."

----

A few more students were sorted then and Remus began shaking nervously. He knew with every passing letter that his name was becoming closer and closer to be called. What if the hat decided not to sort him and told him a place like Hogwarts was not one for his kind. He shivered and quickly reminded himself to stay calm. He did not need to panic, that was key, but soon his mind was off again picturing the Sorting Hat screaming out "WEREWOLF" instead of a house name, and him having to go sit in the back of the Great Hall alone. That would be just his luck.

"Lupin, Remus." McGonagall called. The boy took in a sharp breath and headed toward the dreaded stool, fists clenched. McGonagall looked at the pale boy as he took a seat, considering him a moment. He looked as if hew as going to be sick, and the Sorting Hat hated being reciprocals for vomit (as he so often stated). Never the less, she took a brave step toward Remus and put the sorting hat on his head. Remus shut his eyes tight, waiting for what was to come.

_'Oh!' _The Sorting Hat thought, causing Remus to jump slightly still looking as if he'd been electrocuted. _'Hmm… you will be the first of your kind I've sorted…' it mused, 'oh, and you are quite the intelligent one… Yes?'_

Ignoring the reminder in the back of his mind that no one could hear his thoughts he thought back to it, feeling rather silly. _'I enjoy the occasional book…'_ He said, testing his theory.

_'But your courage, being someone of your kind and so young. You'd gladly sacrifice yourself for loved ones.' _The hat ends his speech at this. "GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted, but left one more thought in Remus' mind.

_'You'll do very well there, I am sure.'_

McGonagall then remove the hat and Remus hurried through the crowd, trying to avoid the eyes and attention that had been drawn to him. He took as seat opposite Sirius, he would sit next to him, but he had the strange idea that Sirius didn't enjoy his presence very much.

----

"Pettigrew, Peter!" McGonagall called, after six more students had been sorted.

Peter squeaked as his name was called and hurried up to the stool, tripping over himself as he did so. His face glowed bright red, his sandy-brown hair doing little to hide it. He took a seat on the stool, almost having to jump to get on top of it. The Professor placed the hat on his head and he squealed, seeming quite happy to have this moment.

Sirius chuckled and raised a brow, interested to see where this little bloke ended. It was hard for him to think of Peter as his age. He just seemed so much more childish than they did. (Even though, he had only talked to him for little less than 10 minutes.)

"GRYFFINDOR' The hat called causing Peter to giggle with joy. Sirius sat at the table, his mouth open in a kind of shock. This couldn't be happening… not the little awe-faced bloke. There was no way. There he came, never the less, bounding toward the table giddily. He took a seat beside Remus and immediately Sirius felt as if he wanted to die.

----

Potter, James, was the next name to be called. James scurried up the stairs and pushed his glasses back onto his face. He peered up at McGonagall before sitting on the stool, waiting eagerly for the hat to be placed. The hazel-eyed boy hoped beyond all hope that he would be put in Gryffindor, like his father, it would be a shame if he was stuck in some awful house like Slytherin or Hufflepuff… Ravenclaw wouldn't be very bad, though, once he thought about it.

McGonagall hovered the hat over his head and it quickly shouted, "A-MAZING GRYFFINDOR!" James frowned, wondering why it had said he was amazing. Another roar of laughter filled the hall and McGonagall looked quite distressed, as if she was about to pull he grey-streaked hair out.

James grinned and stood up almost walking away, but before he did, he made a rather grand bow toward McGonagall, hoping he didn't look as dorky as he felt.

----

"…And students let us remember, that no matter how tempting trouble-making may seem…" Dumbledore continued his speech, for what Sirius had said more than once '_hours_'. A few of the older students snickered at the next part that James missed entirely. He was just so _hungry_ and not a drop of food in front of him. Wasn't this Great Hall thing for eating? He yawned entirely too wide and his eyes drifted down the table of first years. His eyes then stopped dead on the redhead he had remembered from the train. The one that had been paling around with that greasy headed fellow.

His eyes quickly followed the line of the table, trying to decide where he was. He turned then, and looked around before finally spotting the boy, (as he later quotes he could never find him if it wasn't for the _sheen _off of his hair, but then Sirius would say it was the big mountain of a nose sticking off his face.) in the Slytherin house. He shivered, that was exactly where that git belonged… amongst other gits.

"Let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands causing the feast to appear. Sirius immediately dug in followed by James and Peter. Remus sat there for a moment, observing the food as if he had never seen so much in one place. Soon enough though, he too was enjoying the feast.

Soon enough the feast was over and they were all settled in Gryffindor Common Room. Remus had curled up in an armchair, a book dangerously close to his face. Sirius and James were huddled in front of the fireplace that was large enough to swallow both of them whole. Peter was hovering behind them, nodding and agreeing with everything they said.

Sirius sent Peter an annoyed glance and looked at James. "So, yeah, I ask him 'Mr. Sorting Hat Sir, it would be awesome if you'd say Amazing Gryffindor when sorting me.' And he did! It was brilliant. Oh, and I put in a good word for you too mate."

Peter made a face that clearly said, 'what about me?' but he didn't ask.

"It _was_ brilliant." James said, laughing. His eyes fell to Remus. "Hey you… Lupin!" He called, breaking him from his trance. Remus sat his book down and sighed, as if quite bothered by being included. He walked over to them and James motioned to a spare piece of carpet.

"Pop a squat."

So he did, he took a seat next to James, his eyes hovering momentarily on Sirius, who looked quite annoyed by his presence.

"So… anyway…" Sirius said, getting James' attention. "So, I brought a few dung bombs for my dearest cousin." He smiled. "I can spare a few if you want to plant it under that greasy headed boy's chair in one of our classes…"

"Don't you _dare_ pick on him!" Came a rather high-pitched voice. James hadn't noticed the redhead, hovering a few feet away. She could hear every word they were saying. His stomach scrunched up and he felt as if he might puke.

"What are you gonna do if we do?" Sirius asked, looking up to her.

"I'll tell on you!" She said angrily. Her cheeks flushed red at the thought of how childish this sounded, but perhaps it would get to them. Lily didn't need these pricks picking on Severus, who she was sure was already angry enough with her.

"Ooooh." Sirius laughed while pretending to act horrified. "I'm so scared of you and your tattle-telling skills." This caused Peter and James to laugh outright. "Well, to bad kid, we're doing it anyway." His eyes fell on Remus, who didn't seem to find this even remotely amusing. "You can hang out with us too Lupin, if you can keep your mouth shut."

Despite how cruel that sounded, Remus scooted closer to them. He didn't want to be mean to the girl, or to the unknown greasy headed boy, but he'd rather be liked than disliked. So he nodded, "I don't tell on people." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Actually I know how you can do it…"

Lily let out a loud huff and stormed away from them. Stupid boys. Stupid Gryffindor. Now her only friend probably hated her and would hate her even more tomorrow when people from her house picked on him. She walked up to the dormitories and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day… she was sure.


End file.
